


A Hum From The Woods

by MissNin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Author adora, Curses, F/F, F/M, Ghost Catra, Hybrids, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, Whispering Woods (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNin/pseuds/MissNin
Summary: The Whispering Woods is home to what's left of the old Ehterian magic. Hikers tell tales of enchanted clearings, mystical forces, and even supernatural encounters... though who can say for sure if any of it's real.When Adora is forced to go on a much-needed vacation, she finds herself in a small cabin just outside the legendary woods and all the time in the world to explore them. However, after meeting one of the wood's fabled inhabitants, her retreat takes a turn as she dives down the rabbit hole in hopes of solving an improbable mystery.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	A Hum From The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends welcome to my first original AU! I've had this idea bouncing around my head for a while and finally had the courage to sit down and start it.

Two novels in one year. Adora had written two novels in one year, and these weren’t quick little easy paycheck stories. She had built worlds, developed deeply personal arcs for every character, and intertwined their words and actions so expertly her publisher had been incapable of commentary, let alone notes for a week after submission. She would have been proud had she taken a moment to stop and reflect, but Adora couldn't stop. She could only create new escapes.

She had always been like this to some extent; Adora loved throwing herself headfirst into a task. She loved the high of completing what was expected of her. She basked in the rush of a job well done only to disregard it a moment later as she made a new goal for herself. But… even she knew deep down the way she was living now (if one could call what she was doing “living”) wasn’t healthy. 

Her friends would invite her out, but she always had an excuse at the ready. What used to be her leisurely long runs around the city of Brightmoon to stretch her legs had become breakneck sprints to make sure she stayed in shape while spending the rest of her time locked away in her loft, hunched over a desk. Without her alarms telling her to sleep, to wake up, to eat, she wouldn’t know what time of day it was anymore. 

Adora knew it wasn’t healthy, but to stop would mean to think and to remember what was missing. Remember who was missing. Remember the closet full of boxes left untouched since she had gone to clear out the last of Mara’s things from a now-empty hollow home. 

House - “home” was too warm a word for what she felt looking at the ghost of her childhood.

So Adora worked herself to the point she no longer recognized the girl who went to trivia with Glimmer and Bow on Thursdays, who ran kitschy 5ks on weekends followed by extravagant brunches with friends, who went on the occasional date only to call her friends and bemoan her forever singledom. Sometimes she missed her, but when the missing got too hard Adora would simply give her characters a moment of reprieve from their hurt. They could enjoy breaks in their journey, happy warm moments with loved ones that reinvigorated their resolve to carry on. Adora would sometimes find herself jealous of the imaginary people she created, but she didn’t like to wonder how she could cut them slack but none for herself.

It was during one of those particular moments that a loud email alert pinged through her quiet space allowing her a chance to shelf those thoughts once more. Pulling out her phone, she saw the notification read:  _ “FROM Angella SUBJECT: In-office meeting reque-” _ . Adora swiped open the email to see Angella’s full message asking her into her publisher’s office to discuss her next project. She sighed; as excited as she was to discuss her new book, Angella was also a worrier which meant in-office visits came with concerned looks and gentle questions about her feelings.

Adora shook her head and replied, accepting the invitation and shooting over a timeframe before repocketing her phone and slumping back into her chair. She was lucky to have people who cared about her, and those people worrying over her was a small price to pay. Besides, she could handle just Angella.

__________________________

It was not JUST Angella. This wasn’t a meeting, this was an intervention. While Angella insisted it wasn’t, the presence of Glimmer seated to Adora’s left and Bow to her right in a surprise attack discussion on Adora’s mental state made it hard to call it anything else. The phrase “We’re worried about you” had been used 4 times in 15 minutes and Adora was starting to feel her palms sweat as she prayed to anyone listening for a hole to swallow her away.

Adora started to disassociate the minute Angella had begun talking; the sound of Bow sniffling felt like a knife to the heart, and Glimmer’s uncharacteristic stoic silence was unnerving. She began picking at the skin on her nails, anything to distract her as she nodded absentmindedly at words she wasn’t hearing, hoping it would just go away if she behaved. This couldn’t last forever, right? She just needed to tell them she was fine, make an effort to text back more, and they would all let her run home to safety. 

“...it’s not worth the cost dear. Adora, you must know everyone here just wants you to be well? We know this has all been a struggle but your work isn’t more important than your well-being. Do you understand?”

Adora’s head shot up, “Yes, sorry. I know I’ve been, uh, quiet lately but I’ll make more of an effort. I appreciate how worried you all are but I’ll be fine I just-”

“You weren’t even listening were you?!” Shouts Glimmer, finally looking at Adora with tears pooling in her angry bloodshot eyes. 

Oh no. Adora felt her body instinctively curl in on itself but her eyes never left Glimmer’s stare. She had hurt Glimmer and there was no hiding from that.

“Adora you’ve run away from everything! You won’t talk to us, you don’t see anyone, you just hide in your apartment writing and hoping everything will just go away! We know you’re hurting but hurting us, hurting yourself, isn’t going to make anything better.” Glimmer was caught somewhere between seething and devastated. 

Adora remembered when she last saw her: three months ago. Glimmer had shown up at her loft unannounced and Adora hadn’t let her in. She said she wasn’t feeling well which, to be fair, wasn’t a total lie. Her lack of sunlight, sleep, and sitting hunched over a screen for days on end left her looking like a sickly shell of what was once Adora Grayskull. Glimmer knew that wasn’t it though. Glimmer always knew. The two had just stared at each other in a silent standoff until Glimmer had sighed and looked away, too hurt to fight her. “Fine Adora,” she’d spoken through gritted teeth, “have it your way.” Then she turned and left. Adora had cried a lot that night.

Looking at her best friend now, her mouth fumbled for the words to offer some sort of comfort. “I’m… I’m sorry Glimmer. I-”, Adora fumbled. Her chest hurt, this all hurt. But Glimmer never broke from her gaze and Adora knew this was one of those moments that mattered. This was Glimmer’s final olive branch and Adora had to try.

“I don’t know what to do. I just, everything still hurts. Anything I used to do feels wrong, and I just think of her.” The words were tumbling out now, one after the other as though the dam on her heart had finally burst. “I think of how I was just doing those things and she- I didn’t even know. I was so selfish and…” Adora shuddered, trying to make it through all the feelings bouncing around her brain.

“Hey,” Bow placed his hand on top of her fidgeting fingers, “it’s okay Adora. We know how hard it was on you. We just don’t want to lose you too.” 

She broke her gaze with Glimmer to take in the teary-eyed man next to her and felt the last of her resolve break. Adora cried in Angella’s office as her friends held her and for the first time in a year, she let them be there for her. It was cathartic and awful and messy but so profoundly needed.

After what felt like an eternity of emotional release, Adora got her breathing under control and gratefully took the tissues Angella offered her, wiping away the sniffly aftermath. Glimmer and Bow had scooted their chairs closer to hers, letting her feel their warmth on either side. It was nice, a little overwhelming, but nice. She looked to Angella sheepishly, not really the type to get emotional in a professional setting, but saw nothing but gentle patience radiating from her. 

“Adora, if you’re willing, my daughter has proposed an idea that we all would like you to consider.” Adora nodded, her eyes shifting between the three expectant faces before landing back on Angella.

“How would you feel about a vacation?”

_________________________________

When Adora heard the phrase “vacation” she immediately thought of some island getaway with umbrella drinks, shopping, partying… very non-Adora things. But before she could shoot it down, Glimmer had jumped in to explain it as more of a retreat. A chance to get away to somewhere new, somewhere she could be outside and breathe air that wasn’t recycled through her home air filter. Somewhere Glimmer and Bow could visit for a bit while still allowing Adora the chance to clear her head and just test out existing again.

Glimmer had found a small town an hour outside of the Thaymor countryside along the border of the Whispering Woods. About a 20-minute drive from the town center, her friends had found her a quaint cabin for the next 2 months. The place even had a quick connector trail that hooked up with the main trail in the woods. Adora could easily spend hours exploring, hiking, reading, maybe even napping in her hammock should she feel so bold.

She had protested the length immediately but Angella had held firm. Two books had earned her two months off from deadlines and obligations, and while she couldn’t stop her from writing, she encouraged her to take the time to embrace this reset. 

So with a promise to try, Adora had packed up a suitcase, a backpack, some odds and ends, her laptop (though she silently swore she would try her best to limit its use), and hit the road in her old pickup truck. 

It was about a 3 plus hour drive to her destination and Adora found herself breathing for what felt like the first time in ages. The closer she got to her rental, the deeper she inhaled; the air felt like a mix of sunshine, grass, and the promise of something new. The distance between herself and that dark loft made her feel as though she was shedding some old worn skin she hadn’t realized was suffocating her. 

As she pulled off onto a gravel driveway, she saw a small clearing with a cabin in the distance almost engulfed by trees whose leaves waved her welcome. Adora smiled and felt the last bit of tension melt from her shoulders. 

Once she found the key under the mat, Adora let herself into her temporary home and found it to be unmistakably warm in every way. The door opened right into the kitchen which seemed a mix of vintage countertops that must’ve been original, and moderately new appliances. On the left was cooking space, big enough for two people to cook comfortably, and to her right, a fridge and a large metal table which she assumed would function as her cupboard. 

But straight ahead was the large open doorway leading into the main space of the cabin, a living room glowing via the large windows that seemed to take up most of the back wall, save for the door in the center leading out back. To her right, an old wooden dining table complete with benches that looked like polished tree trunks sliced in half and placed there matter of factly. Behind the end of the table loomed a dresser overflowing with games for indoor and outdoor activities and Adora had to smile at the overwhelming clutter of thoughtful fun left for guests. To her left was an old stone fireplace, complete with a rocking chair to the side and a large well-loved couch. She noted two doors in the corner, one with a hand-carved moon seeming to wink at the indoor outhouse, and the second opened to a cozy bedroom just barely big enough for a full bed, small dresser, nightstand, and an old full-length mirror.

Adora was drawn to the mirror; like everything in this place, it seemed to have been carved by someone who was tenderly messy in their intricacies. The frame had once been painted a vibrant gold but years of use and idling had faded it to a worn mustard. But still, Adora found herself smiling at the vining leaves carved to hug and overrun the glass as if the creator couldn’t decide if they wanted the wood to overtake the mirror as they made it. She took a photo of the mirror without thought and mused that maybe she’d put it in a book. An ode to her vacation. 

With everything dumped on the bed, Adora proceeded to pour herself a glass of water and head out to the back porch to sit in one of the rocking chairs. A few feet from the porch steps was a newer-looking fire pit and further off looked to be an old set up for playing horseshoes. She hummed to herself contentedly, tucking her knees to her chest as a cool breeze rustled through the surrounding trees. She could just make out the break in the tree line where an old sign pointed a connector to the main trail of the famous Whispering Woods.

When Glimmer had said “small town” Adora hadn’t quite prepared herself for how minuscule it actually was. It wasn’t so much a town as a rustic spread-out rest stop for hikers trying their luck at the many trails running through the Whispering Woods. While the woods themselves were beautiful and home to the old Etherian magic of long ago, it was a vast sprawling mystery that none had ever fully explored. There were legends around them, as there often are with old unknown things, but it was hard to tell the fact from the fiction. 

She remembered researching stories from hikers and the like about the woods as references for a book she wrote a few years ago. One had been a man claiming he had discovered a lake that could tell you your future if you brought it something precious in return. Another was from a group of kids claiming they had come across a tree you could climb and never reach the top. 

Many stories were about the “Starless Shadow,” some sort of menacing thing whose approach was noted with a looming dark mist that was so strong it could “block out every star in existence”. It was rumored that it would only appear at night and would tell you things about yourself you would never say aloud, driving you deeper into the forest in your blind panic. Everyone who claimed to have had an encounter and survived had also sworn to never step foot in the woods again.

Adora’s favorite story was a stark contrast to the shadow. She had spent hours watching a series of video interviews with hikers who had been lost and claimed they heard someone humming and followed it to safety. One interviewee had even said that during a panic attack after being separated from her group as evening set in, she had seen a faint colorful glow ahead of her then heard the hum. “I forgot I was lost, I forgot I was scared. It was like the pied piper leading me out”, Adora remembered her saying. The conviction and calm of the woman’s voice when she told her story had sat with Adora days after. 

So to say Adora was intrigued to explore the woods was an understatement. 

But, before she could take off into the legendary woods, she needed supplies. And food, boy was she hungry. Turns out being a functioning human required more than just coffee, Adderall, and bags of popcorn. About 15 minutes from her cabin retreat was a little cafe shop called “Razzle Dazzle’s” whose online reviews boasted amazing breakfast sandwiches, coffee, grocery essentials, and pie. People seemed to really love the pie.

_________________________________

Parking at Razzle Dazzle’s, Adora noted the big red barn covered in vines and windchimes that looked like it was more a creation of the woods rather than a manmade structure. To the side of it looked to be a patio space with a shed turned bar and a firepit; she’d have to remember that for when Glimmer and Bow came to visit. 

Stepping inside she was practically slammed with the smell of baked goods, the mouthwatering scents of berries and sugar cooked down permeating the air in a way that felt like you were breathing in a hug. The place was just as described on Yelp: half quick grab groceries and half cafe with a homie albeit eccentric vibe, and what appeared to be a tree growing through the center of it. It was wild and strange and honestly the exact sort of oddity she needed. What a perfect little fit this would be for her getaway.

After grabbing some kitchen essentials to make some easy meals, and enough trail mix and protein bars to feed a famished battalion, she made her way to the counter and found this town store to continue in being wonderful. Behind the counter was a tall willowy woman with long blonde hair draped over her shoulders like soft silk and warm beige skin littered with freckles. Her smile was like what Glimmer had described yoga lessons were supposed to feel like, just blissful zen.

When was the last time Adora had flirted with a woman? Hell, when was the last time Adora had interacted with a woman? Fuck, was she staring? Oh god… had the girl been talking? She was looking at Adora expectantly, her lips quirking as she tried to restrain a giggle. Gods help her.

“I’m sorry… I uh… what?” 

The girl let out a soft chuckle and her eyes somehow grew kinder. “I asked if you were new to the area? Most passersby don’t stock up quite so much.” 

Adora looked down at her overflowing basket and couldn’t help but blush. “Y-yeah, kind of? I’m staying at a cabin outside of town for the next couple of months. A mandatory sabbatical from work, the boss thought it’d be good for me to get away for a bit.”

“How wonderful that you have someone so invested in your well-being! And welcome to the neighborhood, it’s quiet here but there’s still plenty to do, especially when you indulge yourself in the healing power of nature.” 

“Ha, yeah, well I’m hoping to hike a lot. I was into all the legends and folklore around the woods for a while and figured it’d be nice to see where the stories came from.” 

The girl behind the counter brightened instantly. “Well if that’s what you’re into, then you have to come back and visit us when Razz is here. She’s the owner and she’s lived her whole life here and she knows everything about the woods, or at least, the most anyone can know. Then there’s my girlfriend, Scorpia, she works the patio bar in the evening. She swears up and down she’s met the glowing guide, the spirit that’s supposed to help lost travelers. I know not everyone believes in those things, but the woods certainly have old magic and Scorpia’s aura is so kind I’m not surprised things like that are drawn to her.”

At this point, Adora was out of her depth conversationally. Not that the blonde woman wasn’t lovely, but spirit stuff and auras weren’t her thing and she wasn’t looking to spend the next half hour listening to someone gush about their love life. She didn’t need salt in that particular wound thank you very much.

“Well, I’m gonna head out and try and get as much first day exploring done as I can. But I’ll definitely be back for sure! Thanks so much…”   
  
“Perfuma.” The woman smiled and held out her hand to shake.

“Adora. And thanks so much, it’s nice to know a friendly face.” As they shook hands Adora allowed herself a little gloating when she noticed Perfuma’s eyes wander to her bicep - and no she didn’t flex.

And if she did, so what? She hadn’t had anyone look at her in a while and it was nice.

With arms loaded with bags upon bags of food she’d likely devour in a third of the time it would take a normal human, Adora headed back to the cabin to prep for her first foray into the legendary woods. The sun was shining overhead and the skies were crystal clear, just an absolutely perfect day for a hike.

_________________________________

She should have brought a notebook or something to jot things down on. Adora was about four hours into her hike and furious she hadn’t done something like this sooner! Being outside, working her muscles, and breathing fresh air was doing wonders for her mind. She felt a sort of freeing clarity that months and months of isolated wallowing had steadily robbed her of. Out here, thoughts and imaginings flowed freely and Adora was only irritated to find she had no way of capturing them. 

She’d left her phone at the cabin deciding that tech-free was the right call for a first-day exploration, sending a quick “here and happy” check-in text to the best friend squad group chat before dropping it on the bed and walking out. With a path map she had grabbed from the shop, Mara’s old compass, her watch, and a pack full of snacks Adora figured she had everything she needed. Besides, if she did need a picture of something she could always come back. 

Today was about living in the moment for the first time in forever.

After a particularly steep stretch of rock scrambles and loose gravel, Adora was relaxing in a small clearing she’d found just off the trail. It offered soft grass to recline in as she looked out at the endless sea of green stretching as far as the eye could see while she poured trail mix into her mouth. The woods were massive, magical, and utterly breathtaking. Her mind momentarily wondered what Mara would say if she were there with Adora, probably something funny to ruin the moment. Mara hated silence. Without her… Adora learned she hated it too. 

She looked down at the old compass cradled lovingly in her lap and watched her tears leave little rolling drips on its glass face.

“Mom…” she sighed and brought the compass to her face, kissing it before lying flat in the grass and letting the sun's warm light give her the hug she desperately needed. It was painfully peaceful here, and Adora found she was able to let the tears flow freely as memories of her mother returned, her mind unlatching the lock she had placed on things that made her heartache.

Bittersweet feelings of love and loss overwhelmed her, the emotional fatigue catching up with the physical and soon Adora drifted out of consciousness. Alone in her little sanctuary under the clear summer sky.

_________________________________

Adora wasn’t sure which woke her first, the booming thunder ringing through the night sky or the sudden onslaught of rain pelting her face. 

Fuck. 

Fuckity fuck fucken fuck.

Apparently, Adora had been more than just a little tired from her hike, and her body had decided to bypass shut-eye and go straight into a deep sleep. How long had she been out? The rainclouds blackened the sky, so she couldn’t get a visual on the moon or stars for any sort of reference… though she wasn’t much of an outdoorswoman so realistically that wouldn’t have done squat. She scrambled to her knees and began shoving her forgotten trail mix in her bag and fished out the trail map. The house keys keychain had a tiny flashlight on it which Adora usually found dumb but, currently, it was her saving grace. 

But the rain was so unrelenting, and even with the little beam of light, she struggled to shield the flimsy sheet of paper while squinting to read. 

Fuck.

She had a decent idea of where she was, or at least she knew the trail color. She was just off the red trail… and her cabin was off the blue main trail. They connected twice, once at the bottom and again at the top but with the rain making the ground muddy and rocks slippery, downhill in the dark didn’t seem like her best bet. With a loose concept of a plan and armed with a tiny flashlight, Adora strapped on her pack and made her way back to the main trail, steadily making her way up the path.

The first few times she glanced at her watch the tiny glowing screen taunted her with how slowly time was going by. Adora had always been athletically inclined, even for someone who had taken up hermitting in the past year, but speed was not her strong suit, and given the uneven and slippery terrain she couldn’t risk an injury. If she got hurt… she could be trapped in this all night. And would anyone even find her the next day? The red trail was a more strenuous trek; how many people regularly made it this far? And what if she fell off the trail? What then? Would she even be able to cry for help? And if she got a gash it could get infected and she had nothing to treat it. Stupid Adora. Why had she left her phone? What idiot wanders into the woods and falls asleep with no way of calling for help? Even though it was raining, she could still feel which of the streaks of water running down her face were frustrated tears.

The thing about anxiety: you don’t need to see walls to feel them closing in on you. In the midst of her spiral, Adora missed a tree root by a fraction of an inch, just enough to fall face-first into the mud and grime. Wet dirt seeped into her skin, taking up every nook and cranny between herself and her clothes, leaving her itchy and gritty. Adora pushed herself up to her knees and scrambled to find the keys that had flown from her hands. Digging through the mud she finally felt cool jagged metal against her dirt-caked fingers… but the tiny trinket had not survived its muddy submerging. She shook the little light and flipped the switch repeatedly, but no light came. Adora was alone in the darkness, filthy and brimming with dread.

She was fucked; alone, muddy, wet, and just barely holding onto hope. It didn’t help anything, and it would only serve to delay her nightmare of a journey home, but Adora drove her face into her hands and screamed. She screamed and cursed and yelled until all her anger turned into ugly desperate crying. Who she was crying for she wasn’t sure, herself for falling asleep? Or maybe it was that version of her that had been so optimistic only for reality to kick her when she had the audacity to get back up? Or… maybe it was for Mara. Mara… alone just like she was now and knowing screaming wouldn’t do you any good. 

Had Mara screamed? 

Head hung and shoulders shaking, Adora let despair wrap its familiar arms around her and whisper its horrible soothing promises to never leave her. That unlike everyone and everything else, she would always have it clutching at her sides.

But then… there was a sound. Or maybe not a sound, but something like a song. A friendly humming, one that sounded like someone you loved was just down the hall blissfully humming a tune to themselves. It was warm and familiar. Most surprisingly, it was somehow soft yet louder than the storm raging around her. 

Adora jerked her head up, abandoning her dread to see what was the cause of the unprecedented comfort making its way through her very being. She felt like a lost child whose mother had just found them. The blonde wasn’t sure when she had risen to her feet, but suddenly not only was she up, she was moving forward.

Just in the distance, close enough to see but far enough to be impossible to clearly make out in the rain, was a soft glow. Something warm and bright; Adora knew that whatever it was, it was beckoning her forward. In a welcoming trance, the sweet humming guided her forward. She wasn’t scared of the rain or how she would get home. All Adora could think about was getting close enough that she could see who was up ahead and ask if they could sing the words to the tune making its home in her heart.

Time didn’t exist, dread wasn’t welcome, all that mattered was this warm feeling nesting in Adora’s chest and a desperate desire to never let it go. She just had to keep walking, one foot in front of the other. 

The further her mind slipped under the spell the warm blanket the strange melody provided, the more Adora’s soul craved a more permanent connection. The glowing being up ahead wasn’t just some mysterious entity, it felt like a trusted confidant or an old friend come back from a long trip. She wanted to hold them close and keep them tight against her chest forever. She wanted to learn the tune and hum it back to them so they may both share the familiar glow of absolute security.

And then… wait. How?

Suddenly the cozy curtains of her trance faded away and she realized just in the distance, with one porch light glowing in welcome, was her cabin. Reality returned as she noticed the thick mud puddles gathered in her shoes, the sting of scratches caked in dirt, the house keys jagged edges pressing into the skin of her palm, the sweet oblivion of moments ago drifting further and further away. 

But then… where was her savior?

She turned back to the forest and saw, hidden amongst the trees, the glowing guide watching her. She felt their eyes on her before she saw them, blue and yellow jewels sparkling in the night, observing and waiting to see her make it to safety.

And she should have gone inside. All her body wanted was to be warm, to strip off her filthy clothes, and let hot water turn her skin rosy red while it banished all the misery and anxiety of the evening. Maybe even a glass of whiskey, the bite running down her throat and sending a numbing warmth to her fingertips and toes as it whispered she was safe and in control before falling asleep. Oh to be in a bed, tucked away in soft sheets and safe from all the dread and fear that had plagued her doom-prone mind. 

But whoever was in the woods, this glowing entity that radiated warmth and safety, was still out in the rain and cold. She had to say thank you. She had to get close and know the face of her hero. So Adora began sprinting back towards them, even though her body ached and her muscles screamed in protest, but she was determined to reach the bright being.

The figure, reasonably caught off guard to find the waterlogged dirt coated woman they had just led to safety now running back into the woods they’d just escaped from, seemed frozen in place as it observed her approach.

Adora was maybe 100 feet from the glowing enigma before it remembered itself and began retreating, disappearing completely into the impossibly black woods just as Adora broke the treeline. 

“Come back! Please! I just want to thank you!” But the woods offered her nothing, and the rain was unmoved by her pleas and continued to pour down. Adora stood, just a few feet within the woods, and gave a few desperate scans in the darkness before her shoulders drooped and she turned to go. But right before her feet guided her through the tree line she caught a whisper, much like the hum. It was quiet but rang clear in her ears over all the ambient noise.

“Idiot.”

_________________________________

Adora hadn’t woken up excited in a very long time. But when those little rays of sunlight crept through the window in her bedroom, Adora was all too happy to greet them. She jumped out of bed, made herself some coffee, grabbed her laptop, and headed to the back porch to do some research. 

_ The Glowing Guide: A Friendly Fable to Ferry You Home _

When she had been researching Whispering Woods folklore she had mostly stuck to news sources and message boards for general information but she’d found some deep dive blogs as well. In particular, the Glowing Guide had their own website of dedicated fans and lovers of the supernatural. While the site itself was dated and had an early internet aesthetic, the information was up to date and exceedingly thorough. Not only did they have an indexed library of interviews and sightings, but background information on those who had made the claims. Parts of it were… a bit intense if Adora was being completely honest but, after last night’s experience, she wanted to be armed. 

Adora had two months to do as she pleased and while her original plan had been a lot of hikes and naps, investigating a mystical glowing being sounded way more interesting. Besides, there was no way just hiking was gonna cut it. Adora liked having something to work on and usually, that thing was work but she liked to think this was a healthy enough alternative. Right?

Right.

Three cups of coffee later (the second two were unnecessary but she really enjoyed sipping on something warm on the back porch) she was feeling somewhat prepared. Or at least, Adora had yet another vague outline of a plan and that was enough for her. She was going to go back out again, but this time she’d be prepared. Her pack was now stocked with a rain jacket, umbrella, a portable battery for her phone, a real flashlight, and a first aid kit. 

A voice that sounded remarkably like Glimmer’s asked if this was the best idea or if maybe Adora was just finding something new to hyper-fixate on instead of herself. But so what if it was? This was her time, her vacation, and if she wanted to spend it ghost hunting in the Whispering Woods that was her business.

Besides, she really needed to find that spirit. Something about it drew Adora in, she’d always loved the stories but seeing it in person had been tantalizingly indescribable. The way its song wrapped her in a melody, erasing her panic and so fully distract that she missed well over an hour’s worth of hiking in the rain and mud? Absolutely astounding. But not just that, when she was under its spell she had felt so warm. So safe. So loved.

But the guide… it seemed sad somehow. Its presence had been comforting in the way only someone who had experienced hurt themselves could comfort. It knew her fears, understood feeling lost and alone, and used that empathy to guide her home. It had watched her from its hiding spot and through their fading connection, Adora had sensed a sort of longing to be the one heading towards the porch light. Whatever the spirit was, its sadness felt kindred to Adora’s own suffering.

And if Adora couldn’t help herself, maybe she could help someone else. Or at least try?

So once again, Adora set out for the trail, with a map in hand marking all the places the guide had been spotted and a determined spring in her step.

This was gonna be fun!

_________________________________

This was fucking stupid. Adora groaned loudly to the sky in annoyance for what was the fourth day in a row of ghost hunting, or whatever the hell this was.

In what world had Adora really thought she could just find a ghost, or whatever thingy, on a whim? There was an entire blog dedicated to unraveling the mystery of the glowing guide but what, had she assumed no one else would have thought to just walk into the forest? Also, she had gone her whole life without seeing anything really magical so what made her think she would get to see the same magic twice? And why had she assumed she could do it on her terms?

The being was only drawn to lost people and nothing about Adora’s current situation was anywhere close to that. She had watched 3 episodes of some dumb wilderness survival show in preparation for the outing for crying out loud. 

She had been walking trails for 6 hours and could see the sun setting over the trees as dusk began to creep its way into the sky. Adora really didn’t like failing at things; the raw, freshly picked skin around her nails was one of the many victims of the way her frustration manifested itself. But what was she supposed to do? She had wasted four whole days on finding some mysterious night light in a place that was known for being impossibly huge and impossibly hard to explore, and all she had to show for it was aching legs and a bag filled with protein bar wrappers. Hell, she had been on “vacation” for five days and still hadn’t bothered to cook a proper meal.

“You can’t just make this easy on me can you?” She whined at the empty air. 

Adora needed to go back soon, it’d be dark and unless she planned on getting lost again there was no point wasting more time out here. With a heavy sigh, she let her shoulders sag as she turned to head back. The yellow trail wasn’t too far off from where she needed to go but she’d certainly make it home past sunset. Just fantastic work Adora.

“Finally…” the wind whispered against it’s better judgment.

Adora froze on the spot, still as a statue and eyes wider than should be physically possible. It was that voice, the one from that night, ringing in her ears as though the speaker was right against her ear. She waited; minutes passed with no sound or movement, but Adora felt a shift in the air that couldn’t be her imagination.

She was being watched.

Ever so slowly Adora turned to study her surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of something glowy or those bright mismatched eyes that had been seared into her brain. She found only a stilled forest with nothing but the sounds of faraway birds and breezes winding through the forest’s canopy. She was, as far as the eyes could see, completely alone.

But she could feel them, whoever they were. The raspy voice from that night was unmistakable and the presence that had occupied her brain as she trekked through the rain and mud was undeniable. 

“Uh… I heard that… I know you’re here.” 

More silence, the forest continued to be just a forest and Adora felt frustration trickle back in. Okay, so they were gonna play hardball. That’s fine. Two could play at that game. 

“I was kind of hoping to talk to you, you know. I wanted to thank you for the other night.” Still nothing. “But I can’t really say thank you if you keep hiding.” 

A small sound, maybe just an innocuous breeze that was totally a coincidence, came from just behind her left shoulder and Adora couldn’t contain her grin.

“Unless you just really like to watch me. In your defense, I do work out.” And just for a little cherry on top, Adora decided to do a little pose and flex her arms. 

The air seemed to change, if only slightly. Whatever was watching her seemed… annoyed; she could feel it on her skin. Adora was suddenly hit with the same sensation she felt when Glimmer had been mad at her but didn’t want to say anything till they had left the bar. It was tense and a little jarring, her anxiety suddenly creeping in.

“I-I’m sorry, I just got a little… I don’t know. I just wanted to find you and… look could you just come out? Please?” 

Adora heard another little rustle off to her right but still no sign of anything. The second emotion joined her anxiety, frustration once again rearing its head recalling all the walking and research she’d put in.

“Fine, you know what, have it your way!” And with that, Adora let that less responsible side of her take over. The side that would lift weights above where she was at just to put some gym douche in his place, or throw back shots because Glimmer said she couldn't handle it, you know… the side that really shouldn’t be in charge. Adora dropped her pack to the forest floor, phone and all, then turned on a dime and marched off the trail and into an untraversed brush.

Were there sticks and thorns? Absolutely. Was it a terrible idea? Adora would admit that much later. Did the air grow from an irritated energy to a sort of panic? Weirdly, it was like walking into a palpable cloud of stress. Did it work? 

Yes.

Adora felt a whoosh, like the wind had rushed straight through her only to push her backwards, losing her balance and tumbling back into leaves and twigs that had been scraping at her legs. It took her a second to recover from the sudden tumble; her butt ached and somehow a twig had made its way under her shirt so it could properly jab at her ribs. However, a rustling just in front of her made all of that fall away; no amount of forest floor could distract Adora from the sight before her. 

Only a few feet away, arms crossed and expression a nervous sort of irritancy stood an ethereal looking woman. A woman in a long flowing cream nightgown whose sleeves hung long past where fingers end and just barely kissed the ground. A woman whose features were a beautiful paradox of sharp and soft as narrowed mismatched eyes glowered down at Adora, the soft fur of the woman’s face dampening the daggers aimed at the blonde. A woman whose ears didn’t sit on the side of her face but perched just above where a humans would be to make up for their large, soft, and all-hearing nature. This beautiful angel made Adora’s mouth run dry; and not just because she had never seen a magicat in person before.

Their world was certainly a diverse one, hybrids of all sorts existed in the modern era but magicats had long since been a species small in numbers and historically stuck to their own corners of the world. That said, the rumors had always been that magicats had the word “magic” in their name for a reason; an old and ancient kind much like the Whispering Woods themselves. The fact that Adora was now face-to-face with a magicat was absolutely unreal… the fact that she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on was a whole other ball game. 

“Hey, idiot, focus.” 

Adora was snapped from her fog and felt the heat in her cheeks at being caught staring; the woman gave a huff of annoyance and tried to look anywhere but at her. 

“I-I’m sorry I just… I didn’t expect you to... “ the part of her brain in charge of decorum was nowhere to be found as Adora raised her hand as if to reach out and touch the being before her, stopping just as she saw the magicat flinch. “What are you-”   
  
“I’m trying to help you, but you keep making that impossible to do!” The magicat fumed at her, gold and sapphire eyes ablaze with irritation and… something else. Adora didn’t understand much of what was happening but something about the way the woman looked at her kept her awestruck wonder. Those sharp and colorful eyes were trying to convey a serious and gruff persona but with a twinkle that couldn’t help but shine through. A curious little sparkle that seemed to grow brighter as she lectured the blond. The puzzle of the being seemed to only get more and more addictingly unfathomable. 

“Would you please stop staring?!” 

Fuck, Adora shook her head again and at least had the decency to wince at the scolding.

“Sorry.” 

The woman huffed again but seemed to accept the apology, her long sleeves uncrossing to rest on her hips.

“Look, I don’t know what your whole deal is but you can’t go trying to get yourself lost okay? This place,” she motioned around at the vast forest, “it’s not safe and a dummy like you could get yourself killed. I can only do so much and if she- if whatever is out there gets a hold of you, you’re on your own.” 

Adora caught the slip, she could be a little dense in social settings but her life was all about exploring the finer details and there was nothing minor about the way Catra flinched while warning her. A little tremor of fear, a quick dart of eyes that were alert on instinct, a tenseness in the shoulders from a lifetime of never relaxing. 

“You kept shouting about seeing me, well, here I am. Hope I lived up to expectations. Now please, go back to the path, pick up your bag, go home, and stop wandering out here looking for me. Okay?” 

A moment passed, then another, and Adora continued to stare wide-eyed in wonder at the woman who only grew more frustrated at the blonde's inability to follow directions.

“Did you hear me? Go! Go home! What more do you want?” 

And wouldn’t you know it, that question did the trick.

“What's your name?” Adora asked, her curiosity finally finding its footing. 

The woman stilled, eyes fixed on Adora as though daring her to retract the question. Moments felt like an eternity as blue and gold eyes suspiciously searched the blonde up and down. Just when Adora worried she might burst under the scrutiny, the magicat’s eyes narrowed and asked, “Why?” 

A simple enough question, but Adora could sense the weight of the word. It felt more like a pop quiz than an easy inquiry.

Adora looked her over, this fierce and snippy woman standing in the forest as though she were its princess dressed in her dreamy nightgown like the ghost of Christmas past. Mesmerized by the way her eyes shined like gemstones under the bright lights of a museum and how the soft glow of her whole being felt like a nightlight in a dark room. 

The girl’s question was ridiculous; how could anyone see her and not need to know everything?

“Because I can’t thank someone I don’t know,” Adora stated matter of factly, her head tilted as she tried to stave off the smile her mouth was determined to make. 

The girl dramatically rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Sure you can, you say ‘thanks’ and then go about your business. It’s not hard, even an idiot like you can manage.” 

Adora smirked and shook her head, “Don’t think so, my mom taught me to use someone’s name. Gotta put in effort!” She beamed up at the agitated apparition from her seat on the ground, the brambles and rocks having no effect on her steadily brightening mood.

The magicat’s ears twitched and her tail lashed in irritation as she mumbled something under her breath. 

Maybe this situation should have been playing out differently. Adora had never given much thought to what she would do if she met a ghost but if she had, she doubted very much that “playful bickering” would have been her default. But the presence of the spirit in front of her was soothing and comfortable despite her best efforts to be difficult. Like the night she had been guided home, Adora’s head and heart felt so fuzzy and warm. It was so new yet… enchantingly familiar.

“If I tell you will you go home?” The magicat whined with raspy exasperation. 

Adora paused to think, crossing her legs as she tilted her head to the side while her eyes squinted in thought (a look she hoped came across as pensive). “Depends. Can I see you again?”

The spirit smacked her sleeved palm to her face before steadily dragging it down with an incredibly dramatic groan. “Are you always this difficult?” The comment was said with a bite but Adora couldn’t help but hear a little smile hiding under it. 

The blonde smirked and shrugged her shoulders, “Historically, yeah.” Another noise of frustration came from the spirit (which Adora was charmed to find was a very cute look) but out of concern she may be pushing her luck she hurriedly continued “The girl at the store; she said you visited her girlfriend a bunch of times. So, I mean, it wouldn-”

“You mean the big gal who gets lost all the time?” The girl asked incredulously, her gold eye giving a little twitch. 

Adora stared blankly and shrugged again; she really didn’t have any info past that… probably not the best argument in retrospect. 

“I don’t visit her, she gets lost!” The magicat bit out, her tail poofing up as her frustration all but burst out. Adora leaned back a bit and the magicat tried to calm herself, pausing her explanation to smooth out her tail and take a few breaths before continuing. “We don’t hang out, she's just an idiot. One minute she's fine and then she’s in some clearing a mile off course picking flowers with no idea how she got there. You two would hit it off, you both love wasting my time.” 

Adora opened her mouth, a retort on the tip of her tongue when suddenly the air changed; colder and quieter than the forest should be at this hour. A rush of wind, too sharp to be a breeze and too cold for summer, seemed to cut right through her and send a shudder down her spine. She felt… lonely, with fear nipping at the edges of her mind like termites slowly burrowing into her sense of self. It made no sense, it was the opposite of the warm comfort she’d experienced just moments before, but when she turned to the spirit in front of her for answers she saw only panic. Those sharp eyes were no longer looking at her, instead, they were wide and frantic as they searched for signs of something unknown to the blonde.

“She’s coming…,” she whispered as urgency pulled the spirit’s focus back to the bewildered blonde. She shook herself before rushing closer to Adora, kneeling in front of her with their faces so close the woman’s breath (had she any) would have brushed her cheeks. “You have to go. Now.” Adora saw the dread in the other girl’s eyes, watched as her pupils darted around the empty air. 

“Who- who is coming? Are you okay?” Concern bloomed in the blonde’s chest as she took in the absolute 180 the spirit had taken, confident and irritated to hushed and anxious in a matter of seconds. The magicat shook her head and forced her eyes to lock onto Adora’s.

“I’m fine but you have to go. If she catches you- I can’t stop her when you’re like this. You have to get back on the trail and run.” She worried at her bottom lip before giving Adora another pleading look, “Please, just do what I say okay? I know you can feel it and it only gets worse. Get your things and run.”

“But what about you?!” Adora’s voice came out far more desperate than she had intended but the dark shadows in her mind had made their way deeper into her heart and their despair was now drifting through her subconscious. The magicat stood and shook her head before moving towards the trail and Adora’s abandoned pack, the blonde scrambled after her almost instantly. Throwing her pack on and shoving her phone in her pocket she made sure everything was secure before turning to the anxious spirit once again. 

“I’ll be fine okay? I-I’m used to it.” The magicat answered, her voice shaking and confidence clearly forced. Whatever was coming, whatever she was trying to save Adora from, she was clearly not immune to it. 

Adora’s jaw clenched and her teeth grinded at the lackluster explanation. “You said if I go ahead I’ll be fine right? Just come with me!” Adora reached out on instinct to grab the part of a long-sleeve where the woman’s hand should be and was met with…

_ She was somewhere cool, all-encompassing quiet, undisturbed darkness, miserable as achingly isolating peace sunk into her bones. _

Her hand merely drifted through the other girl and Adora felt she might drown at the sensation of it. She jerked her hand away, unable to refrain from the horror overtaking her features. It had been so… lonely. But not like the air around them or the feelings in her heart: this felt like an endless solitude, like the sound of your own breath was your best company. She wasn’t surprised when she felt tears slowly making their way down her cheeks as though called to action from the sensation alone. She looked at the magicat and saw a break in her panic, understanding on her face.

Because she must feel that… what Adora had felt… it came from her. 

“I can’t go with you, I have to throw her off. But you have to go, now.”

“I can’t just leave you like this-”

“Tomorrow, at that dumb clearing you fell asleep in. When the sun is at its peak, I’ll meet you there but only if you go now.” Her voice was stern, no more room for argument, but sincere. Adora nodded and stepped back, still cradling her cold hand to her chest and not questioning how the girl knew so much.

“Tomorrow.” She turned and started walking, her pace quick and heart pounding in her head. So many thoughts, even more questions, and absolutely nothing to make any sense of this at all.

But before she made it too far she stopped and turned, cerulean eyes finding the girl in her nightgown watching her run to safety… just as she had that first night. 

“My name’s Adora!” She shouted before her brain even had time to process what she was doing. The girl in the distance shook her head and Adora swore she saw a smile on the enigma’s face before giving a wave and vanishing completely.

Adora turned and began sprinting back to the cabin, content to follow directions and let her endless list of questions volley around her mind.

And as though the day couldn’t get stranger and the world any less predictable, the girl’s voice slunk through Adora’s mind like satin on skin. Despite the distance, her words were close as though her lips hovered only a breath away from the blonde’s ear. 

“Catra.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And we have a tense meet-cute! Would you look at that!
> 
> Hi friends ☺️ Thanks for reading the first chapter, I'm excited about this story and hope you are too. This is certainly going to be a bit more complex as far as lore and magic and such compared to my last fic but I'm excited to share it with you. 
> 
> A big crazy wow holy cow shout out to [dem_bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dem_bones/pseuds/dem_bones) for volunteering to beta this story and teaching me about semi-colons (which contrary to what you might think are not called "lil tail guys")! Also, be sure to check out their fic "Countdown" which is already 10 chapters deep and just a real *chef's kiss* to read.
> 
> I can't say how often updates will be since the structure of this story requires a lil more TLC than Beast did but you can always find me on Twitter with the same name or SavetheKat on Tumblr.
> 
> So let me know what you think, also if you have any theories please share because I love them, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
